Un cuento diferente
by Patrix
Summary: Un cuento peculiar con personajes de Reborn. / Parejas yaoi variadas xD.


_**Un cuento diferente**_

Érase una vez, en un reino muy, muy lejano, donde vivía un joven príncipe en un majestuoso palacio. El joven príncipe era caprichoso y estaba un poco loco, le gustaba destripar, desde pequeño. Empezó siendo no más que un infante con animalitos pequeños, destripaba ranas, ratas… cualquier cosa que se le pasara por delante era bueno para saciar su ansias de sangre. Y en la actualidad dejaba al palacio escaso de personal, pues criados, cocineros, mensajeros, cualquiera servía para ser desmedrado por el joven principito.

Sus padres estaban un poco hartos de tener que buscar nuevos empleados para el palacio, y más aun de inventar excusas para las frecuentes desapariciones. Pero no regañaban a su hijo, pues les daba bastante miedo, era mejor no molestarle demasiado.

El príncipe, llamado Belphegor, tenía un hermano gemelo con el cual peleaba sin cesar desde que ambos fuesen críos. Y sus padres, deseando decidir cual acabaría convirtiéndose en el rey del reino les enfrentaba sin dudar.

Oh, pero no eran enfrentamientos sangrientos como Belphegor, Bel para los amigos o para acortar, hubiera deseado, si no que eran duelos estúpidos y refinados, cosa de reyes tal vez.

La pega estaba en que Bel no deseaba ser rey le gustaba su estatus actual y disfrutaba de él, era lo ideal, con autoridad y mandato pero sin demasiadas responsabilidades.

Así que un día queriendo decidir por si mismo, recogió algunas de sus cosas en un bolso de viaje y recogió a una rana grande, demasiado linda para ser una rana, con ojos enormes y expresivos, tal vez demasiado inteligentes para lo que era, y se lo llevó con él. Pues era la mascota de palacio, llamado Fran, la única rana que escapaba del ansia de sangre de príncipe.

Ambos salieron bien temprano del castillo, Fran pretendía burlar a la guardia para salir, pero Belphegor quiso salir por la entrada principal acabando con toda la guardia que le saliera al paso.

-Alteza…- murmuró la ranita una vez fuera. -Tal vez….- dudó.- sería mejor extremar precauciones al destripar y asesinar, al menos hasta habernos alejado de palacio, o el rastro de cadáveres les conducirán hasta nosotros…

El príncipe pensó en las palabras de su mascota y finalmente decidió que tenía razón y trató de contenerse, aunque no le dio mucho resultado, a veces no podía contenerse y cuando se topaba con algún viajero… eso…. Y Fran se encargaba de esconder los cadáveres de vistas indiscretas. Cosa difícil para una rana.

Anduvieron mucho tiempo hasta que divisaron a lo lejos un reino, parecía resplandeciente, a Bel le dio grima, aunque se le antojó ir hacia allí, así que él y Fran penetraron por aquellas calles hasta llegar a las puertas de palacio.

Les recibió una pequeña vaca, no, era un niño de cinco años vestido como una vaca, que les miró con los ojos muy abiertos y expresivos.

-¡¡¡Santo y seña!!!- gritó de pronto sobresaltando al príncipe y la rana, al ver la expresiones de estos el niño retrocedió un paso. -¡¡¡¿Tienen cita?!!!- preguntó gritando de nuevo.

-Soy el príncipe Belphegor, de las tierras altas del sur.

-Uhm….- el niño se quedó pensativo. -¿Tienes caramelos? Si me das algunos entraré a anunciar su llegada.

Bel no contestó, miraba al pequeño pensando en como se verían sus tripas desparramadas por el suelo.

En ese momento, tal vez adivinando las intenciones de su señor, Fran se acercó raudo al niño tendiéndole un montoncito de caramelos. 

-¡¡¡Viva!!!- exclamó el niño corriendo dentro del castillo y dejando las puertas abiertas, a lo que el príncipe entró sin más. 

Se oyeron unos pasos y se giraron para ver aparecer a un muchacho de uno o dos años menos que el príncipe sanguinario. Iba acompañado de un sujeto muy bajito, se fijaron y observaron que era un bebe, vestido todo de negro.

-Bienvenido príncipe Belphegor.- dijo con un tono algo nervioso. -Soy el príncipe Tsuna, este es mi consejero real, Reborn.- presentó a su acompañante, que les miraba con interés.

-Tsuna se convertirá en el décimo Rey que gobierna estás tierras.- murmuró.-Espero no se distraiga con vuestra presencia.- comentó dirigiéndole una mirada a Tsuna, el cual tembló y miró a los forasteros.

-¿Qué les trae a nuestras tierras?

-Estamos viajando, simplemente.- contestó Bel con una risita que pareció asustar al príncipe de aquel reino.

-Si lo desea… pueden quedarse aquí a pasar la noche, o el tiempo que necesite hasta seguir con su camino.- el príncipe sangriento rió ante la ingenuidad del chico, el cual retrocedió unos pasos.

-Eso haré, gracias.- contestó el principito.

El príncipe Tsuna llamó a unos sirvientes para que condujeran a los invitados a su habitación. A medio camino alguien se les cruzó, un muchacho con el cabello plateado que iba fumando. Se les quedó mirando de mala manera, bueno, en realidad obvió a la rana y se quedó mirando a Belphegor.

-Tú… he oído sobre ti.- murmuró.- Soy Gokudera, el guardián del príncipe Tsuna, así que espero que no intentes nada o te las verás conmigo.- casi parecía escupir sus palabras. -Me da igual que seas un príncipe, no dejaré pasar impertinencias o...

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas y apareció un chico con el pelo casi rapado y plateado, que entró gritando con entusiasmo.

-¡¡¡AL MÁXIMO!!!- caminó rápido y sin fijarse por donde iba y acabó arrollando al guardián del príncipe Tsuna, el cual también fue arrollado por un gran número de soldados que seguían a ese sujeto, algunos con entusiasmo, otros con evidente fastidio, y otros con el cansancio reflejado en sus rostros.

No era otro que Ryohei el entrenador de palacio, el cual se hallaba entrenando a los soldados a su cargo. Pero pronto todos salieron de la sala. Solo uno se quedó allí, un muchacho moreno que se agachó junto a Gokudera sonriendo.

-¿Estás bien Hayato?

-¡¡Calla Yamamoto!!- exclamó éste levantándose y de mala ostia, y más al oír las risas incontrolables de Belphegor al verle de esa guisa.

El chico, Yamamoto, se rió y miró a los extraños.

-Yo soy un guardián de príncipe Tsuna.

-Vaya, tu también, cuando lo dice él -señaló a Gokudera. -suena como si fuera el único guardián del príncipe…

-¡Yo soy su mano derecha!- exclamó enfadado éste.

-¡¿A que viene tanto escándalo?!- una voz enfadada les sobresaltó, un hombre mayor que todos ellos, de unos veintitantos años. No era otro que el tío de el príncipe Tsuna.

-Lo sentimos Xanxus.- se disculpó Yamamoto de inmediato con bastante confianza, el mayor le fulminó con la mirada. -Tenemos invitados…

El hombre miró a los recién llegados sin demasiado interés.

-¿Belphegor?- dijo alguien detrás de éste, un hombre de cabello muy largo y plateado.

-¿Squalo?- el príncipe se sorprendió al verlo.

-Vaya, os conocéis.- murmuró Xanxus alzando una ceja. -¿Otro amante?- preguntó molesto y echó una mirada breve y matadora a Yamamoto, Gokudera les miró con expresión un poco perdida.

-¡No!- exclamó Squalo en voz alta.

-Más te vale.- dijo Xanxus volviéndose. -Vamos a mi habitación…. ¡YA!

-¡¡¡¡OOOIII!!! No grites…- murmuró esto en voz baja y Xanxus caminó hacia unas escaleras que conducían a arriba, Squalo miró a Belphegor un momento. -Tenemos que hablar luego, hay una misión de la que quiero hablarte…- dijo en voz baja y siguió a Xanxus arriba como un perrito obediente.

-¿Misión?- murmuró Gokudera alzando una ceja y mirando a Belphegor. -Te estaré vigilando.- dijo en tono de amenaza. -Recuérdalo.- el príncipe sonrió ampliamente., como si el otro no le hubiera dicho nada desagradable.

Yamamoto se rascó la cabeza.

-Venga, vamos Haya…- el peliplateado le miró de mala ostia. -Ehm… Gokudera, vamos, tenemos que hacer la ronda.

Frunciendo el ceño de nuevo y mirando a Belphegor por última vez el peliplateado abandonó la sala dando un sonoro portazo al salir.

-Vaya carácter que tiene el niño, ¿no?

-A mi me ignora todo el mundo…- se quejó Fran como única respuesta.

-Si, muchísimo carácter.- continuó el príncipe obviado la respuesta del otro y siguió a los sirvientes que lo conducían a su habitación.

Más tarde… Xanxus, Squalo, Bel y Fran se encontraban reunidos en la habitación del primero, el cual daba vueltas con las manos a la espalda y aire impaciente pero un tanto eufórico.

-Vaya…- Bel se rió. -Así que ese es vuestro plan… convertirte en rey.- miró a Xanxus, que se detuvo y sonrió.

-Yo soy el mejor candidato para ser el décimo rey de este maldito reino de mierda.- murmuró apretando los puños. -No entiendo como eligieron a ese niñato patoso y estúpido, él no me llega ni a las suelas… es una autentica birria.

-Cuantos halagos juntos.- murmuró Fran en voz baja. -Que encanto de hombre…- Bel, que si le oyó le dio un codazo que lo tiró al suelo.

-Esta basura me ha comentado que eres todo un genio.- murmuró Xanxus haciendo un gesto de desagrado señalando a Squalo. -Un sanguinario genio.

-Y… queréis que me una a vuestra causa.- dijo Bel con una risita. -Puede ser divertido.

-Me alegra que lo veas así.- corroboró Xanxus sonriendo, esta noche te presentaré al resto del equipo…

-Esto no me gusta nada…

-Tranquilo Gokudera.- Yamamoto trató de tranquilizar al furioso chico.

-Esos traman algo, ¿es que no lo ves? Es principito se ha reunido con Xanxus y Squalo.- dijo dando vueltas de un lado para otro de la habitación, miró a Yamamoto. -Pero claro, como te acuestas con Squalo no quieres darte cuenta de las cosas.

El otro guardián se sonrojó ante esas palabras, pero no se quedó callado.

-¿Qué, celoso?- dijo con una sonrisita.

Como respuesta el peliplateado le tiró un cenicero que impactó en plena frente del muchacho.

-Vale, vale…. No te enfades hombre…- dijo adquiriendo una actitud seria ahora. -Sea lo que sea lo que pretendan no lo conseguirán… 

-Hay una manera de intentar saber que traman estos…- dijo Gokudera con una mano en la barbilla, él y Yamamoto se miraron y luego observaron a su derecha, donde se encontraba Ryohei haciendo abdominales. Después de unos segundos el chico se detuvo en sus acciones y miró a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Queréis entrenaros también?- preguntó con energía. -¡¡Venga chicos, al extremo!!

-Lissuria tiene mucha fijación contigo, ¿te has dado cuenta?- preguntó Gokudera seriamente.

-Cierto, siempre anda buscándote.- dijo Yamamoto riendo.

-¿Y?- preguntó Ryohei extrañamente quieto y mirando desconfiado a estos.

-Pues…- Yamamoto miró a Gokudera esperando que fuera él quien explicara al entrenador el tema.

-Lissuria es uno de los hombres de Xanxus, -comenzó el peliplateado. -Y Lissuria siempre quiere estar contigo…

-¿Y?- volvió a preguntar Ryohei.

-¡¡¡Ostia, que te acerques y le saques información!!!- gritó Gokudera harto de lo corto que era su energético compañero.

-¿Por qué no le saca información Yamamoto a Squalo? ¿Acaso no son amantes?

Yamamoto se sonrojó.

-¿Sacarle información a Squalo?- se rió. -Créeme, por muy amantes que pueda ser éste de alguien mejor no tocarle los cojones…

-No pienso acercarme a Lissuria, ese me viola a la mínima que tenga oportunidad.- mira a sus compañeros. -¡¡Ni hablar al extremo!!

-¡¡¡Las princesas Kyoko y Haru han llegado a palacio!!!- gritó el pequeño guardián de las puertas de palacio a toda voz.

-No hace falta gritar Lambo.- le reprendió el príncipe Tsuna con suavidad mientras se tapaba los oídos. Suspirón con cierta tristeza, las candidatas a casarse con él habían llegado muy pronto. -Que pasen.

-¡¡¡Tsuna!!!- Haru corrió hasta él bastante ilusionada cuando se abrieron las puertas de la sala principal donde se hallaba Tsuna. -Te he echado tanto de menos.- dijo atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

-Ah…. Gracias.- respondió éste bastante cortado, miró acercarse lentamente a Kyoko, ella era mas tímida y discreta.

-Hola príncipe Tsuna.- sonrió la chica al llegar hasta ellos.

-Ah mira, una rana…- dijo Haru señalando a Fran, que acababa de entrar, Tsuna fue a decir algo, pero alguien se adelantó y agarró a la extraña rana.

-¡¡Tu no debes estar aquí ranucha!!- exclamó Gokudera y se largó de allí malhumorado.

-Suelta.

-No.

-Suelta.

-No.

-Suelta.

-No.

-Suelta.

-No.

-¡¡Suéltame ya!!- gritó la rana, harta.

-¡¡Que no, coño!!- exclamó Gokudera crispado de los nervios.

-¿Se puede saber que haces con mi mascota?- Belphegor apareció delante de ellos, aunque no parecía molesto, sonreía estúpidamente, en opinión del guardián.

-Dile a tu bicho que no vuelva molestar.- dijo tirándole al susodicho. -No puede pasearse con tanta libertad por palacio… y tu tampoco.

-Ese no es modo de dirigirse a la realeza.- contestó el rubio.

-Aquí en el castillo solo hay un miembro de la realeza que valga para mí, aquello pareció desagradar mucho al rubio.

-Que romántico…- dijo Fran por lo bajo.

-Vaya, esto podría servir para unos de mis guisos.- dijo una voz femenina y Gokudera cayó de pronto al suelo sujetándose el estómago y gimiendo de dolor. -Hermano, ¿Qué haces?- una mujer joven y el cabello muy largo que llevaba puesto un delantal apareció mirando al chico tirado en el suelo, luego dejó de mirar a éste y miró a Fran. -Me puede servir para preparar la cena…-murmuró acercándose a él.

-B-Bel…- murmuró la rana retrocediendo. -Príncipe….- repitió. -Príncipe Bel.- murmuró apurado, pero Belphegor no le hizo ningún caso, se había acercado a Gokudera, que parecía inconciente, y le estaba zarandeando un poco con el pie. -¡¡Belphegor!!- gritó Fran echando a correr desesperado mientras aquella extraña mujer le perseguía. -¡Estáis todos locos!

-¡Ha llegado!- exclamó Haru emocionada cuando Tsuna bajó a la sala principal después de haber subido a sus aposentos.

-¿Quién ha llegado?- quiso saber éste con aire confuso.

-El mago de la corte.- respondió la chica ilusionada. 

El príncipe sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al oír esas palabras.

-Mukuro… Rokudo….-murmuró en un hilillo de voz.

-Así es.- dijo una voz suave a su espalda, el chico se giró tan rápidamente que perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, cosa que no pasó por unos fuertes brazos que le sujetaron agarrándole firmemente de la cintura. -Tenga cuidado, príncipe Tsuna.- el chico abrió los ojos ruborizado al verse prácticamente abrazado por el mago de la corte, el cual le dirigió una mirada intensa y penetrante.

-¡¡Ohhh, señor Mukuro!!- dijo ilusionada Haru sin percatarse de nada, y Tsuna se apresuró a separarse del mago con las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

-Gra-gracias.- murmuró bajando la vista hasta el suelo viéndose incapaz de mirar a éste a la cara ni de decir nada más.

-Descuide…- respondió éste con una sonrisa. -Recuerde que yo también soy uno de sus guardianes… mi príncipe….- dijo muy despacio y aumentando el sonrojo del muchacho.

-Señor Mukuro.- habló Haru y Mukuro se volvió a mirarla.

-Princesa Haru, sigue tan bella como siempre.- dijo haciendo una reverencia, la joven se sonrojó y el príncipe hizo una mueca molesta.

-Es un placer volver a encontrarme con un mago tan poderoso como vos.- respondió la chica.

-Me halagáis.- dijo Mukuro, Tsuna levantó la mirada hasta ellos y descubrió al mago mirándole. En ese momento recibió un golpe en plena cabeza que lo aturdió.

-Tsuna, te estaba esperando.-era Reborn, el cual le tiró un jarrón a la cabeza y le miraba imposible. -Date prisa, debemos empezar a entrenar. -Tsuna miró a Mukuro, el cual sonreía suavemente.

-Nos veremos luego, príncipe Tsuna. -dijo haciendo un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-Bueno.- murmuró el príncipe abandonando la sala con su consejero.

Lo primero que oyó al despertarse fue aquella risa que le ponía de tan mala ostia, abrió los ojos y se incorporó, estaba en los aposentos de invitados. Volvió a oír aquella risa y giró un poco su rostro para ver a Belphegor mirándole mientras se reía.

-¡¿Se puede saber que puñetas hago aquí maldito desquiciado de mierda?!- preguntó en voz muy alta, a lo que el rubio se volvió a reír.

-Te desmayaste como una nenita.

-¿Nenita?- Gokudera cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse. -¿Y eso lo dice una princesita como tu?- abrió de nuevo los ojos y dio un respingo al ver que el rubio se había acercado mucho hasta él sin que se diera cuenta, habiéndose sentado junto a él en la cama. 

-¿Qué?- preguntó el príncipe sanguinario. -¿Te pongo nervioso?- continuó, agarrando suavemente la barbilla del peliplateado. 

-Me pones…- dijo lentamente Gokudera acercando su rostro repentinamente al de Belphegor, el cual no se esperaba nada esa reacción haciendo que se quedara bastante en blanco al sentir aliento de éste en su cara. -¡¡De mala ostia!!- exclamó empujándolo con fuerza fuera de la cama haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo. -¡¡¡¡Me largo!!!!- gritó corriendo fuera de habitación.

Belphegor se quedo tirado en el suelo un buen rato una vez se hubo ido el guardián.

-Si quieres jugar… jugaremos.- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Tsunaaaaa!!!!!

-¡No grites tanto Lambo!- exclamó Tsuna nerviosamente, la presencia de Mukuro en palacio le alteraba bastante.

-Tienes visita.- respondió el niño. -El embajador del poblado de los Fruitis, Fuuta.

Un niño que portaba un libro muy grande entró a la sala.

-Hola hermano Tsuna.- saludó, ya que siempre le llamaba así, llevaba una camiseta en la que ponía Juber.

-Hola Fuuta.- saludó éste. -Veo que llevas el libro de ranking.

-En realidad no, me confundí de libro, este es Los pilares de la tierra….

-Ah…

-….

Después de un estúpido momento de silencio apareció Mukuro en la sala y Fuuta, que no lo conocía, se le quedó mirando sorprendido.

-¡Gazpacho!- exclamó de pronto.

-¿Qué dices? Este es el mago Mukuro Rokudo.

-Ah perdón.- se disculpó inocentemente. -Me ha recordado a una piña del poblado de los Fruitis.- sonrió y Mukuro tuvo que luchar contra la tentación de golpear al niño.

-Dis-discúlpalo, Mukuro.- murmuró Tsuna avergonzado y desviando la mirada.

-Descuida.- sonrió el mago acariciando los cabellos del príncipe con suavidad el cual levantó la mirada y se quedó un poco perdido en los ojos del otro.

-Vale, creo que sobro.- comentó Fuuta, al ver que ninguno de los dos parecía haberle oído suspiro y salió de la sala para curiosear un poco mientras cantaba por lo bajo "si te gusta la fruta ponte a disfrutar, disfruta la fruta, sana y natural…".

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa, cabeza de pulpo?-preguntó Ryohei extrañado al ver tan enfadado a su compañero.

-¡A mi no me pasa nada!- exclamó éste. -¡Nada! ¡Ese principito de tres al cuarto no se saldrá con la suya!

-Pero… ¿qué hablas?- preguntó sorprendido Ryohei. -Pareces obsesionado al máximo.

-¡¿Obsesionado?! ¿Yo?- aquello pareció hacerle enfadar aun más. -¿Cómo mierda crees que voy a estar obsesionado por ese príncipe de pacotilla? ¡¡Tanto músculo te afecta a la mente!!- exclamó y se largó dando un sonoro portazo.

-Que tío más raro.- murmuró Ryohei extrañado.- Yo no he dicho anda de el príncipe ese….- dijo dándose la vuelta para disponerse a entrenarse cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. -¿Ya has vuelto cabeza de pulpo?- preguntó volviéndose, pero retrocedió a ver que no se trataba de Gokudera. -Li-Lissuria, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Vine a visitarte, cariño.- murmuró éste sonriendo y acercándose.

-Estoy muy ocupado.- contestó el otro retrocediendo y escondiéndose tras una mesa. -Iba a hacer ejercicio.

-Bueno, podemos hacer ejercicio juntos.- sugirió el hombre alzando sus cejas de manera sugerente.

-¡¡Ni hablar, pervertido!!

-¿Pervertido por qué?-preguntó divertido. -¿En que estas pensando, cariño?

-¡Deja de decirme cariño!- exclamó Ryohei y abrió la ventana escapando por ella.

En ese momento, en el bosque Namimori, situado muy del reino, poco transitado por los viajeros debido a una terrible bestia que allí moraba, se encuentra un joven paseando con tranquilidad, se trataba de Hibari Kyoya, el cazador de bestias. 

Buscaba a su presa, aquel monstruo que atemorizaba al reino, aunque poco le importaban estos, pues él amaba ese bosque tanto que había investigado si era posible casarse con él… si, con el bosque.

-Te mataré a mordiscos.- murmuró éste al oír lo que la narradora decía.

…

Como decía, el cazador iba atento ante cualquier indicio de la bestia que debía aniquilar, completamente silencioso y sigiloso para que nada se le pasara por alto. Cuando de pronto oyó un gruñido proveniente de algún cercano lugar del bosque y sonrió para si, su presa estaba cerca.

Gokudera caminaba por los alrededores de palacio, vigilando, le había tocado estar fuera, tal vez porque llevaba un día de perros, de un mal humor tremendo y casi había sentido que le habían echado fuera.

-Aquí no podré vigilar a ese estúpido principito…- murmuró para sí bastante malhumorado.

-¿Quién dice que no?- dijo una voz conocida muy cerca de sí acompañada de una risita también conocida y que le hizo dar un respingo y volverse sorprendido a mirar a Belphegor, siquiera le había notado acercarse. -¿Deseabas verme acaso?- preguntó acercándose mucho.

-¡No digas chorradas!- exclamó el guardián azorado y retrocediendo. -¡No me fío de ti! ¡Tramas algo!

Como única respuesta el príncipe se rió y le dio la espalda alejándose de palacio.

-¡Eh, tú!- casi gritó Gokudera, pero el príncipe se perdió pronto de vista sin hacerle ningún caso. -Maldito…- seguro que tramaba algo. Con ese pensamiento dejó la guardia y siguió al rubio.

Xanxus se dejó caer en su sofá descubriendo una carta sobre la mesa, la tomó extrañado y vio que estaba a su nombre. La abrió, en ella habían multitud de corazoncitos dibujados con su propio nombre en medio. 

Leyó el contenido de la carta:

"Oh mi amor, cuyo cabello oscuro es como el precioso cielo nocturno. Te quiero, quiero ser tuyo, todo mi ser y en especial mi cuerpo. Dispuesto a complacerte."

Luego habían dibujado labios y muchos "muakis" alrededor.

Apretó el papel entre sus manos y luego lo hizo añicos.

-¡Que asco!- exclamó. -¡BASTA LEVI! ¡DEJA DE ACOSARME, MALDITO ESTUPIDO DE LOS COJONES!

En una aldea cercana al reino un grupo de pájaros huyeron despavoridos de pronto…

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- se preguntó un joven con gafas de cabello corto y anaranjado, llevaba una capita roja con capucha. -Me ha parecido oír un grito…-se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino canterruando alegremente mientras daba pequeños saltitos al andar, atravesando el bosque, mientras llevaba una cestita entre sus manos. -Tengo que llevarle la comida a la abuelita.- dijo canturreando.

De pronto una sombra se cruzó en su camino, un hombre rubio muy repeinado.

-Hola niño lindo.- saludó mirándolo de arriba abajo. -¿Cómo te llamas, nene?- preguntó con una sonrisa pervertida, a lo que el chico retrocedió intimidado.

-Sho….Shoichi, Shoichi Irie.- contestó nervioso.

-Yo me llamo Gamma.- se presentó. -¿Y a donde ibas, lindo? Atravesar el bosque solo es peligroso…- dijo acercándose a él lentamente. -Hay mucho pervertido suelto…

-Iba a ver a mi abuelita…- contestó aun retrocediendo a cada paso que daba el otro. -¡Tengo que irme, señor!

Intentó salir corriendo, pero aquel tipo le agarró de las muñecas y lo estampó contra la pared sujetándole con fuerza.

-¡Suelta!- gritó Sho muy asustado, pero el otro no le hizo caso y le sujetó las manos del chico con una sola para poder desaprovecharle el pantalón a Shoichi, el cual empezó a llorar.

-Me encanta cuando lloráis.- dijo el rubio sádicamente, pero al desabrocharle el pantalón abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. -¡¡¡¿¿Esto que es??!!!- exclamó al ver un cinturón de castidad. Agarró al chico por los hombros. -¿¿Y la llave??

-N-no lo sé.- contestó éste sollozando.

En ese momento se oyó un potente aullido muy cercano a donde ellos se encontraban, Gamma se sorprendió y Sho aprovechó para empujarle y salir corriendo de allí.

Caminó un rato buscando a aquel maldito príncipe hasta que llegó a un lago, miró a su alrededor buscando al rubio hasta que encontró sus ropas, se sorprendió y sonrojó, entonces sintió como le tomaban del tobillo y seguidamente sintió que caía en el lago.

Al sacar la cabeza del agua oyó a Belphegor riéndose de él, le miró enfadado y dispuesto a gritarle, pero estaba muy cerca de él., y desnudo… se quedó callado y avergonzado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?- preguntó acercándose al peliplateado queriendo ponerle nervioso y hacerlo huir, nuevamente.

-¡¡Serás estúpido!!- exclamó Gokudera bastante rojo. -¿Qué pretendes?

-¿Yo? Nada…- se acercó más y puso una mano en el pecho del chico con una sonrisa de superioridad dibujada en el rostro, cosa que cabreó al guardián.

-Vale…-contestó tomando al rubio de la cintura, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó confuso éste.

-Nada…- fue la única respuesta antes de unir sus labios a los del principito.

-¡¡Socorro!!- gritaba Fran mientras huía de aquella cocinera loca aún. -¡¡¡¡Socorro!!!!- gritó más alto, y se topó con un obstáculo, alzó mirada fijándose en él. Era un hombre rubio que llevaba un mono verde, a Fran le pareció que era muy alto, aunque normalmente todo el mundo le parecía alto, siendo una ranita, solo que ese hombre parecía poseer luz propia y eso le sorprendió tanto que le hizo parecer mayor a sus ojos.

-Vaya, hola… ranita.- se agachó y le miró sonriendo. -¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Huir de una loca con delantal.- contestó Fran recordando a la mujer y mirando nervioso detrás suya.

El hombre pareció sorprenderse, tal vez por oírle hablar, luego le cogió entre sus brazos y se levantó, la ranita se sonrojó.

-Una loca con delantal, será Bianchi…-murmuró, y en ese momento la susodicha apareció corriendo y miró alternativamente al hombre y a Fran.

-Spanner… dame esa rana.- pidió autoritariamente.

-No, es mía.- contestó éste acariciando la cabeza de la rana. -Lo siento Bianchi, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer, si me disculpas…- hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y se alejó de la mujer con Fran.

-Aquí estás.- murmuró Hibari al llegar ante una cueva, sabía que allí dentro moraba aquella bestia a la que debía aniquilar.

Se oyó un ruido de sonoros pasos y el chico se escondió para examinar a su presa. La cabeza emergió de pronto con majestuosidad, y luego todo el cuerpo, se trataba de un inmenso dinosaurio, el cual se acercó a un árbol donde habían posados un grupo de pájaros y comenzó a comer hojas muy mansamente, tanto que los pájaros pronto volaron hacia él, posándose en su cuerpo placidamente.

Sin tiempo que perder abandonó su escondite y corrió hasta el monstruo, el cual, al oírle, se volvió bastante sorprendido.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó sorprendiendo a Hibari, ¡aquella cosa sabía hablar!

-Te mataré.- dijo únicamente el cazabestias.

-Yo no he hecho nada a nadie, pequeño humano, me llamo Dino, y no soy un ser carnívoro, de hecho.- se defendió la bestia.

El otro prefirió dejar de oírle y se lanzó contra él atacándole con sus tonfas.

En teoría lo que Gokudera quería era asustar al rubio para que saliera huyendo, y esa misma había sido la intención del rubio desde el principio. Por eso no entendían porque se encontraban ambos abrazados, tocándose todo el cuerpo frenéticamente y besándose con desesperación.

Aun así prefirieron obviar ese tema y continuaron a lo suyo, que para que negarlo, era la mar de agradable a la vez que Bel decidía dejar al otro en igualdad de condiciones desprendiéndole también de sus ropas.

Shoichi corría adentrándose en el bosque y rogando para que aquel tipejo extraño no lograra alcanzarle, por suerte tenía aquel cinturón de castidad que le protegía… Un ruido a su espalda le sobresaltó, alarmado se giró y vio a un hombre frente a sí, tenía el cabello blanco corto y… ¿orejas y cola de lobo? Lo cierto es que a pesar del miedo y de lo singular no dejó de pensar que era inmensamente atractivo, demasiado. Su mirada era muy penetrante y le paralizaba.

-¿Qu-quien eres tu?- preguntó alarmado y retrocediendo.

-Soy un hombre lobo…- contestó éste acercándose al muchacho, ante esto Shoichi abrió mucho los ojos asustado. -Me llamo Byakuran….- contestó aún avanzando y mirándolo con curiosidad, Irie se quedó quieto. -No te haré daño…- le miraba de arriba a abajo de un modo muy descarado, aunque de un modo diferente a como lo hizo Gamma, o eso le parecía al muchacho. Le vio relamerse los labios mientras le observaba.

-¿V-vas a… comerme?- preguntó temeroso.

-Me encantaría…- murmuró aun acercándose a él, Shoichi quiso retroceder, pero un árbol se lo impidió. Byakuran llegó hasta él colocando sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del chico. -Te devorare… de un modo que no te esperas.- susurró llevando sus labios al cuello del chico, el cual cerró con fuerza sus ojos esperando que le mordiera la yugular para acabar con él, pero sintiendo solo sus labios y su lengua recorrer su piel…

Spanner llegó a su habitación y se sentó en el sofá aun con Fran en brazos acariciando su cabecita con cuidado, el cual se encontraba muy sonrojado, nunca nadie le había tratado con ese cariño.

-¿Quién eres tu, pequeñín?- preguntó a la ranita.

-Me llamo Fran.- contestó. -Soy una rana.

-Eso ya lo veo.- dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. 

-¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó curioso y mirando fijamente al hombre con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no quisiera perderse detalle de su rostro ni de su cuerpo.

-Me llamo Spanner, soy el mecánico de caballos del reino.

-¿Mecánico de caballos?

-Si, ¿por?

-Dirás veterinario…

-No… mecánico, mira este caballo tan espléndido.

Fran miro hacia donde señalaba y vio…

-¡¡¡Eso no es un caballo!!!!- exclamó.

-Claro que si, es Gola Moska.- se defendió el hombre.

-¡¡¡Eso no es un caballo!!!- exclamó Fran, definitivamente no había nadie normal ni en ese reino ni en los vecinos.

Ambos respiraban muy agitadamente, Belphegor descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Gokudera, abrazándole, ambos desnudos y exhaustos. Llevaban un rato sin decirse nada, realmente estaban muy confusos como para decir nada después de lo que habían echo… y tres veces seguidas. Y después de que el rubio se le abrazara y que este respondiera acariciando suavemente su cabellera, respirando el suave aroma que despedía.

-¿Así vigilas siempre a la gente de la que desconfías?- preguntó el príncipe después de un rato, el otro se rió inesperadamente.

-Solo a los príncipe desquiciados de cabello rubio, que se ríen siniestramente y se tapan sus bonitos ojos con el flequillo…

El otro se movió un poco para que éste no viera el sonrojo de sus mejillas con lo de "bonitos ojos".

Permanecieron un rato más así sin decir nada, acariciándose tímidamente…

-¿Echamos otro?- preguntó Bel.

-Vale…

La bestia esquivaba los ataques del muchacho a duras penas, era bastante rápido y fuerte, debía de tener cuidado. Éste no había dicho nada desde que el combate empezó, no era de muchas palabras, pero Dino se fijaba en cada movimiento de este con sumo interés, era interesante, peligroso… pero interesante.

De pronto oyeron un ruido, unos viajeros, una familia, pasaban por el bosque y les vieron combatir señalándolos asustados.

-¡¡¡Mira papá!!!- dijo el hijo de la familia. -¡¡¡Es la bestia, la bestia!!!- les señaló, los padres parecían aterrorizados.

-¡¡Yo no he hecho nada a nadie!!- exclamó Dino un poco harto.

-¡No nos referimos a ti, nos referimos a él!- dijo la madre señalando a Hibari, el cual les miró abriendo un poco más los ojos a modo de sorpresa, luego adquirió su expresión habitual.

-Os mataré a mordiscos…

Aquel lobito llevaba un rato acariciando su cuello con sus labios y lengua con firmeza y suavidad, la mente no le funcionaba bien, no podía moverse, o tal vez no quería moverse.

-Uhm… ¿Qué haces?- preguntó suavemente y un leve gemido escapó de sus labios.

-Te devoro… a mi modo.- respondió mirándole fijamente a los ojos y descendiendo su manos por debajo de su cintura.

-Ah… hay un problema…- murmuró Shoichi avergonzado y un poco, ¿apenado? Se sonrojó.

-¿Eh?- Byakuran le desabrochó un poco el pantalón descubriendo el cinturón de castidad. -Vaya…- se separó un poco. -Tendré que buscarme a otro.

El chico abrió mucho los ojos ante eso, debería sentirse aliviado, pero en lugar de eso se sintió mal por aquellas palabras.

-Es broma, lindo…- susurró el albino acercándose a él y besándolo con intensidad, a lo que el muchacho no se pudo negar, éste se separó y le enseñó algo que hizo sonar en su mano, una llaves. -Yo tengo la llave a tu virginidad, precioso.- dijo arqueando una ceja y colocando la llave en la cerradura y girándola, se oyó un suave clik.

-¿Cómo puedes tenerla tu?- pregunto Shoichi ruborizado.

-Me la dieron mis hadas madrinas…

-¿Hadas madrinas?…

-Si, míralas…- señala con el dedo y Shoichi observa a un grupo de una decena de mujeres enmascaradas que los miran comiendo palomitas, llevaban un enorme cartel donde ponía "10051 FOREVER".

-¡¡¡Aaaah!!! ¡¡¡El ataque de los clones!!!- gritó Shoichi, de fondo comienza a sonar música de Star Wars, la marcha imperial.

El albino le tomó en brazos a su caperucín y salió corriendo con el a aprovechar bien el día.

El chico olvidó por completo a su abuela.

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?- preguntó Ryohei a Lissuria viendo como este le observaba entrenarse. 

-Me gusta verte entrenar…- contestó éste siguiéndole atento con la mirada.

-¡Deja de mirarme!- exclamó nervioso el entrenador.

-Bueno… ¿entrenamos juntos los músculos bajos?- preguntó Lissuria de pronto, levantándose muy bruscamente.

-¡¡Eres un pervertido, al máximo!!- retrocedió sonrojado.

-Me refería a los músculos bajos del abdomen, hombre.- contestó sonriendo éste. -¿Es que no puedes dejar de pensar en sexo cuando estás conmigo?- preguntó mordaz.

Hibari saltó hacia aquella familia, pero Dino le interceptó distrayendo su atención para que pudieran escapar.

-Me estas hartando.- dijo Dino con dificultad, se dio cuenta de que el chico pronto le daría alcance. Así que se detuvo. -Cambio de apariencia.- murmuró con tranquilidad y su cuerpo empezó a brillar.

Hibari se detuvo cegado por aquella luz, cuando dicho resplandor cesó y abrió los ojos observó frente a sí a un hombre de cabello rubio y sonrisa resplandeciente. Estaba tan sorprendido que no reaccionó y no pudo impedir que éste se lanzara contra él derribándolo y cayendo encima de él en el suelo.

-Ahora… te domaré, pequeña bestia.- sonrió Dino con picardía mientras descendía sus manos acariciando el cuerpo del chico.

Fran había salido corriendo ante tanta paranoia y se detuvo cogiendo aire un tanto asfixiado.

-¡¡¡Tuu!!!- dijo una voz extraña, la rana alzó la mirada al cielo y vio descender a un especie de niño espectral. -¡¡¡Buuuu!!!

La ranita dio un grito tremendo tratando de salir corriendo, pero el fantasma se le anticipó y se interpuso en su camino.

-¡¡¡Aaahhh!!!- gritó Fran. -¿¿¿Quién eres, que quieres de mí???

-Soy Mammon.

-¡¡Eres un mamón!!

-¡¡¡No, joder!!!- gritó el fantasma. -¡Me llamo Mammon! Cuida la entonación…

-Va-vale…- respondió asustado. -Pero…

-Yo era la antigua mascota de Belphegor…- explicó. -Y mira como acabé…

-¿Ah…?

-Y tu… eres un mal sustituto…. -Tu lo que estás es celoso.

-¡Mentira, yo molo!- se defendió Fran muy ofendido. 

-¡¡Te vas a enterar ranucha!!- exclamó Mammon lanzándose contra él, pero no pudo hacer nada porque alguien agarró a la ranita alzándolo y apartándolo de su camino.

-¡Spanner!- gritó Fran. -¡Mi héroe!… ¿He dicho yo eso?…

-Sal fantasma, no molestes.- dijo Spanner con una escoba espantando al espectro.

Tsuna se encontraba dormitando en su habitación cuando alguien entró sin hacer ningún ruido, acercándose donde el príncipe yacía.

-Mukuro…- susurró el príncipe en sueños con una suave sonrisa, sonrisa que contagió al intruso, que se sentó a la cama acariciando la mejilla del muchacho.

-Tsuna…- susurró con voz melodiosa, el príncipe abrió los ojos con aire cansado y le miró un momento sonriendo, pero luego se incorporó bruscamente sentándose en la cama.

-¡Mu-Mukuro!- exclamó. -¿Qué haces…?- el mago colocó un dedo sobre los labios del chico haciéndolo callar.

-Si haces mucho ruido nos descubrirán.- murmuró tumbándole en la cama y colocándose encima, a lo que el príncipe no opuso ninguna resistencia.

-No salgas corriendo más, pequeño.- murmuró Spanner acariciándole la cabeza.

-Gracias… eres tan bueno…- dijo la ranita con aire triste. 

-Venga, no estés triste.- Spanner se acercó un poco a él dándole un suave besito. 

Se oyó una pequeña explosión y el mecánico tuvo que soltar a la ranita, sin querer, cuando se dio cuenta de ello buscó a Fran con la mirada y se encontró ante él con un muchachito joven, muy apuesto, de rasgos delicados y femeninos, con el cabello cortito y azulado.

-¡¡Ah!!- gritó éste mirándose las manos y el cuerpo. -He recuperado mi apariencia normal, me encanta éste estúpido cuento.-dijo feliz.

-¿Fran?- preguntó Spanner sorprendido.

-¡Calla y bésame, guapo!

El rubio se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa complació al muchacho encantado.

-¿Se puede saber…- empezó Xanxus cruzado de brazos y aire molesto. -donde esta todo nuestro grupo?- quería saber porque sus planes no parecían querer hacerse realidad nunca. Además, le asqueaba la noticia de la boda de su estúpido sobrino con el mago de la corte.

-Pues…- Squalo dudó. -Lissuria está de vacaciones con Ryohei… extrañamente éste último a accedido a ello…-realmente la insistencia consigue sus frutos. -A Levi le mataste tirándole al río metido en un baúl…-prosiguió. -Gola Moska esta en el hipódromo, uhm….- pensó. -Belphegor no sale de la habitación de Gokudera… Y Fran… pues no sale del taller de Spanner…- se quedó callado esperando a que su jefe le tirara algo a la cabeza.

-¿Echamos un polvo?- preguntó éste, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Se puede apuntar Yamamoto?- esta vez si que voló un candelabro a su cabeza…

Y colorín colorado este cuento se a acabado xD.


End file.
